


Awash

by RedHybernaculum



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/pseuds/RedHybernaculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and O/C smut under a waterfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awash

She peeled the layers of clothing off her body letting them fall to the stone floor in haphazard little piles. Making a little pathway to the waterfall that tumbled down before her. She felt the heat and the steam rising off of the cascading water. As she approached it, she was ready to finish the day, wash the grime off her skin, and let the stress melt away. She had yelled at Thorin earlier on. Unable to pinpoint a reason she had chose to lash out at him, she decided to be done with this vile day. The stress of everything had just piled up, on and on and on and on. Problem after problem had assaulted her senses. She couldn't make sense out of anything anymore. All she wanted was the roaring water, fueled by the hot spring that ran from somewhere deep within the mountain.

The hot water rushed over her naked form.

Relaxing the muscles, easing her tension. Distracting her from all of the issues that had surrounded her. She stood there, letting the water pour over her face, her shoulders, all the way down to her feet. She heard the sound of a door closing in the distance. Uncertain who it was she peered through the steam that filled the room behind the waterfall. Thorin emerged. Sweet Mahal, not Thorin, anyone, but Thorin. She could deal with him on the morrow, when her mind had unwound and rested, but not here, not now, and certainly not when she was naked under the waterfall. Thorin didn't care. He marched straight toward her, unwavering in his determination. "Woman." he spoke. "I'm sorry my king," she stammered, "I can't deal with this. I apologize for my earlier remarks, I . . ." With a hand raised to silence her, Thorin stopped short of the waterfall. He started removing his garments unceremoniously. She watched as they joined her own clothing on the floor.  
Naked, Thorin joined her under the steady stream of the water, collecting her in his strong arms, holding her tight against himself from behind. He nibbled on her shoulder. They remained that way for several minutes, wordlessly, with her taking comfort in the presence of her king. He slid a hand down between her thighs. Thorin caressed her clit, rubbing slowly in little circles with thick, calloused fingers. It felt so sweet, so purely delightful. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he continued. A weakness grew in her knees, but Thorin remained tucked in close, holding her in place, letting her rest and unwind in his loving arms. "You need not tell me your troubles if you so wish." He spoke softly to her, his voice warm, but deep, causing a vibration in his chest that she could feel on the flesh of her back, "But, I will hear them if you are willing, my sweet." She moaned and shifted. He bit into her shoulder, sinking his teeth nice and deep, keeping a consistent suction as he did so. The pain was exquisite. Gods, Thorin knew her too well indeed. She shuddered, the heat in her abdomen rising. Skilled hands working at her clit, massaging and reaching deeper down into her cunt. 

Abruptly he turned her about, forcing her against the wall, grabbing her hips and lifting her. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Thorin's waist. He slid her down effortlessly onto his engorged cock, filling her aching cunt with his manhood. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to move her slowly against the wall, fucking her under the rush of water. She looked down into his eyes, sparkling blue, her long tendrils of red hair protecting them from the spray of the water. "Thorin." she moaned as he quickened his pace. He met her lips, ravaging her with a passionate kiss. He took her hard, nailing her to the moss-slick wall. The pressure built inside her. Her cries grew louder and louder, echoing through the chamber, until they became louder than the thudding water. Thorin pressed her further down on his cock, drawing a long moan of pleasure. Though his face remained determined, she could see the immense satisfaction he took in her noises. One arm hitched about Thorin's neck to stabilize herself, she reached a hand betwixt her legs, pleasuring herself. From the girth of her kings cock and her own, knowing fingertips, her orgasm racked her body. Spasms coursed through her, causing her to scream out, "Thorin!" A few thrusts more and Thorin came, hot seed spurting inside her, deep.

Thorin lowered her back to her feet, holding her in an embrace until her strength returned. He kissed her and smoothed his hands over her flesh. The water continued beating over them, washing away the aches of the day.


End file.
